Capitulate
by Tradutoras Ponto Com
Summary: Você a observa, cuidadoso para que ela nunca veja, nunca perceba, nunca espere por nada além de um frio desdém. Talvez você seja um sádico. Ou um masoquista. Ou apenas estúpido. Mas, ainda assim, ela sorri, deslumbrante e bela. E para você. Sasuke/Sakura. One-shot. Tradução.


**Disclaimer: **Naruto e seus personagens pertencem a Kishimoto. Eu não sou Kishimoto. Se você é, por favor, não me processe.

**Autora:** arabesque05. Principais créditos a ela. :)

**Tradutora:** J. Proudmoore.

**Beta: **Bela21.

**Par:** Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura.

**Dedicação: **Paras as meninas do **Tradutoras Ponto Com**.

**Sinopse: **Você a observa, cuidadoso para que ela nunca veja, nunca perceba, nunca espere por nada além de um frio desdém. Talvez você seja um sádico. Ou um masoquista. Ou apenas estúpido. Mas, ainda assim, ela sorri, deslumbrante e bela. E para você. Sasuke/Sakura. One-shot. Tradução.

.

.

**Capitulate**

_Traduzido por J. Proudmoore._

_Betado por Bela21_

.

I.

_(the minor fall and the major lift_

_The baffled king composing hallelujah)_

Você a observa. Muito. O tempo todo. É difícil não fazê-lo, e você sempre foi um fraco. Nunca é forte o suficiente, nem ao menos nisto, e você é apenas um grande tolo auto-iludido. Então você continua a virar a cabeça, olhos oscilando até ela, demais para o seu gosto. Sempre cuidadoso para que ela nunca veja, nunca perceba, nunca espere por nada além de um frio desdém.

Você se pergunta, algumas vezes, se é um sádico. Ou um masoquista. Ou talvez apenas estúpido.

Você pensa, com uma severidade fatalista que está próximo de tornar seu comportamento negligente, que é provavelmente a terceira opção.

Então agora você também é um hipócrita. Um iludido, tolo hipócrita, que constantemente repreende, insulta e zomba de Naruto por sua idiotice, nunca parando para considerar quão horrivelmente mais estúpido você é. Quão terrivelmente fraco. Quão covarde você realmente é sob aquela fachada de falsa compostura.

Você não é bom o suficiente, e você sabe disso. Sempre soube disso. Quem lhe contou? Você não se lembra. E você não sabe se é porque a pessoa tinha dito isso há muito tempo, ou porque tantas pessoas já haviam dito que todas se extinguiram em uma névoa de "não é bom o suficiente — nunca é bom o suficiente".

No entanto, isso não importa, porque você é muito bom em se auto-iludir — e, algumas vezes, quando ela olha para você, naqueles primeiros pequenos momentos de júbilo, antes que suas palavras frias e cruéis escureçam seus olhos e perfurem seu coração — algumas vezes, ela o observa, olhos brilhantes e _felizes ao ver __**você **_— algumas vezes, você sente que, provavelmente, deve significar algo para alguém. Não como "Procurado Número Um", ou o prodígio com o Sharingan vermelho sangue, ou um traidor que virara suas costas para tudo que lhe era querido ou, ainda, o pequeno órfão triste que necessitava de pena porque seu clã inteiro tinha sido massacrado por um irmão psicopata e, o tempo todo, tinha sido muito fraco e muito covarde para fazer qualquer coisa.

Ela sorri para você — um sorriso só para você, para você apenas, para ninguém mais, e por isso você a ama. Provavelmente não o devoto, adorador e paciente amor que ela lhe concede — um amor que é parte esperança e parte fé, e inexplicavelmente deslumbrante, o qual você não merece, mas toma como garantido, de qualquer modo. Você a ama diferentemente. É suave, súbito; algo tranquilo, gentil, estável, quieto e que, algumas vezes, consegue colorir seu mundo, cuidadosamente construído em preto e branco, em tons pastéis; e, perigosamente, você se encontra gostando disso. De fato, você não está certo se é mesmo amor, porque você não sabe com o que compará-lo. É tão estranho, e isso irrita sua equanimidade valorizada (independente de quão falsa ela é), e isso o faz se _importar_ com o que as outras pessoas pensam, e isso o incomoda e o assusta, então você acha mais fácil apenas enterrá-lo em algum canto escuro e apodrecido de sua mente; uma ferida inflamada que você está certo de que um dia ela provavelmente soltará um coágulo de sangue, apesar da óbvia impossibilidade médica nisso...

Você poderia perguntar a ela (sobre a impossibilidade médica disso), porque ela é tão inteligente e tão conhecedora, mas você não pergunta, porque isso não é algo que você faça. Você é tão odiosamente orgulhoso algumas vezes.

E isso seria simplesmente _estranho_.

Você a observa enquanto ela ri, e é quando você a ama mais. Ou, ao menos, esse é o momento em que você se concede uma moratória, se permite sentir algo mais, além do sempre presente desejo por sangue e vingança (porque é exatamente isso, e, apesar de que, você nunca denominou isso 'justiça') e a sensação de cobrir suas mãos com o sangue de seu irmão (há algo terrivelmente errado consigo, você sabe disso, mas porque lhe importa ser normal ou são?) e rir — rir como ele rira enquanto estava parado em frente aos seus pais assassinados, rindo enquanto ele se glorificava com seu poder, rindo enquanto ele observava seu coração se partir em um milhão de pequenos pedaços irregulares; sua inocência tremular, morta, sobre o chão manchado de sangue; seu futuro destruído em fragmentos irreparáveis; sua alma eternamente marcada por aquela noite e por todas as noites que se seguiram, quando você cometeria horrores imperdoáveis e pecados indesculpáveis em nome da sua egoísta, limitada sede por vingança, quando você a faria chorar — e a pior ala do inferno não era reservada para traidores?

Condenado por toda a eternidade.

Você encontra uma sombria ironia nisso, porque você sabe que vai para o inferno, mas você já é condenado do jeito que está.

Porque você é fraco. E é um covarde. E nunca bom o suficiente.

Mas, algumas vezes, quando ela ri — você consegue esquecer isso e deixar a presença gentil dela acalmar a sua, poeticamente, 'alma torturada'.

Uma alma amaldiçoada, sombria e cruel, deliciada em maldades e pecados – manchada de sangue—

—como suas mãos.

Você não encosta nas pessoas porque você não gosta delas. Você não encosta nas pessoas porque você gosta de seu espaço pessoal, sua indiferença, sua frieza, seu desapego. Isso ajuda a manter certa distância, e ajuda a separar a si mesmo do resto do mundo porque os _Céus o proibiram de se envolver ou se apegar a __**qualquer um**__._

Você não encosta nela porque ela é pura. Você não a toca porque ela é tão_ gentil_, tão _encantadora,_ tão _amável,_ tão_ sincera_ e tão _imaculada_ – e você quer que ela fique desse jeito para sempre. Quer que os seus netos vejam o sorriso dela – ou seria o seu sorriso, já que ela só sorri assim para você? Você quer que eles se aqueçam naquele brilho radiante, na tangível e genuína _felicidade_ que ela parece exalar—

Você não a toca porque ela é pura e você não. Ela é fresca, neve imaculada, limpa e intocada; e suas mãos estão banhadas em sangue, e sua visão está marcada em escarlate, e o chão aos seus pés escorre sangue carmesim.

Sua vida é um abatedouro.

Então, você é contente de observá-la, e se você não está necessariamente feliz, está tudo bem, porque você não merece. Não merece felicidade, ou amor, ou _ela_. Principalmente ela.

.

.

**II.**

_(she broke your throne and she cut your hair_

_And from your lips she drew a hallelujah)_

Você está encarando-a de novo. O jeito com que o cabelo dela cai sobre os olhos, e como isso o irrita tanto – mas quem é você para julgar, com sua franja praticamente criando algum tipo de máscara. Ela decai contra o balaústre, sua cabeça inclinada levemente para trás, encarando o céu com olhos entorpecidos, vítreos, cansados enquanto ela espera a aparição de Naruto e Kakashi. Suas roupas parecem amassadas, fora de ordem, como se o vestido e o shorts estivesses irritados um com o outro. (Você não é bom com metáforas. Ou sorrisos. Ou o que quer que isso seja. Você nunca fingiu que era.) Ela não amarrou seu cabelo direito naquela manhã, você nota, e seus olhos ainda estão semicerrados pela falta de sono, e ela tem sua leve expressão descontente, o que o faz pensar, afetuosamente, que ela não teve sua cafeína ainda.

Você a acha linda.

E você deve estar perdendo a cabeça, porque então ela se vira e o encara _diretamente nos olhos_. Você pensa que talvez deva agir indiferente, e levantar uma sobrancelha, frio e desafiador — ou talvez você deva olhar para longe e se ocupar com outra coisa — ou talvez você devesse franzir para ela como se isso fosse, de algum jeito, culpa dela. Mas você não faz nada disso. Você olha em seus olhos verdes, e eles não são esmeralda ou jade ou da cor de florestas (porque, seriamente, você pondera, eles seriam levemente mais castanhos) ou qualquer coisa que aquele idiota do Lee tivesse elogiado — mas eles são claros e expressivos e a luz que brilha através deles é magnífica e você espera que ela nunca desapareça.

Ela está corando, e você espera que ela desvie o olhar, mas quando é que alguma coisa conspirou a seu favor? E ela está sorrindo e ela quer saber o que você está olhando, e como você deveria responder a isso?

Você pensa, _Nada_.

É isso que você sempre diz. Porque você estava sorrindo? Nada. O que você está olhando? Nada. No que você está pensando? Nada. Do que você gosta? Nada. O que você gostaria de fazer? Nada. Sobre o que você estava sonhando? Nada. O que você está falando? Nada.

"Você."

E você surpreende a si mesmo.

Mas você descobre, depois de um minuto de tensão, que ela, possivelmente, deveria saber. Como você a ama, e como isso não significa absolutamente nada. Porque, afinal, você não a merece. E só porque você a ama, não significa que você tenha que se envolver com ela. Oh, é claro, você cuidará dela, e a protegerá e, provavelmente, morrerá por ela no fim, mas e daí? Você mal pode cuidar de si mesmo. Seu irmão ainda está lá fora, e você jurou a si mesmo que era um Vingador. E ainda há Orochimaru, e você tem que matá-lo também. E Lee (a aberração), quem você tem que mutilar, porque ele anda olhando para ela de um jeito errado ultimamente. E — bem, quando é que você não está procurando desculpas para bater em Naruto (imbecil, você rudemente corrige a si mesmo — você quis dizer idiota) até ele virar um pequeno borrão no chão?

Então, você parece ter feito a si mesmo uma lista negra, e isso tem que ser levado em conta. Então você estará bem ocupado nas próximas décadas, e por mais que você desejasse que ela esperasse, você não é estúpido. Auto-iludido, sim, e arrogante, mas ninguém nunca o acusou de estupidez. (Exceto, talvez, você mesmo.) Seu irmão o chama de "tolo", mas o que ele sabe? Como se, matar seu clã fosse uma grande medida tática de sabedoria. Ele nunca irá se reproduzir (você garantirá isso — ohh, você garantirá isso, com certeza) e você, possivelmente, não sobreviverá a qualquer batalha final que tiver contra ele, então aí se vai o Sharingan. A não ser que alguém arrancasse o olho de Kakashi. O que você dúvida que aconteceria — anti-higiênico, você pensa, um globo ocular sendo passado de pessoa a pessoa. Mas, ainda assim, lá se vai a linhagem do Sharingan.

(Orochimaru ficaria descontente, você acha, e isso o faz um pouco mais feliz. Apesar de que você gostaria de ver crianças de cabelos escuros correndo em torno das propriedades dos Uchiha. Você gostaria mais ainda se eles tivessem olhos verdes sob o Sharingan — entretanto, de onde esse pensamento veio você não tem certeza. Ou melhor, você tem bastante certeza, e você está apenas se iludindo de novo. Você é bom nisso, afinal — a excelência sempre vem da prática.)

"As árvores de cerejeira estão bonitas esse ano." Ela diz, finalmente, sua face ainda tingida de vermelho.

"Você não é muito sutil." Você replica, no seu característico modo insensível.

Mas ela sorri, e se aproxima. "Não. Mas sutileza não funciona muito com você, funciona?"

Você se pergunta se aquilo é, talvez, um insulto. Você questiona se ela o está chamando de estúpido. Você se pergunta que direito ela tem de acusá-lo de algo — seis anos de frias recusas, e ela ainda está aqui. Mas esta é a diferença entre você e ela, não é? Com ela, é perseverança. Com você, é apenas estupidez. Cabeça dura. E uma grande, evidente e desavergonhada auto-ilusão.

"Eu suponho que não." Você replica, resmungando. Você nunca resmunga. Você foi ensinado a enunciar; a pronunciar cada palavra clara e deliberadamente; a falar com perfeita elocução. Você foi ensinado a falar sentenças inteiras, a falar com uma gramática adequada, a nunca terminar uma frase com preposição.

Mas quem irá forçá-lo agora? Seu irmão?

Sua educação aristocrática não significa mais nada. O clã está morto, e o nome Uchiha não carrega mais peso algum. Não é falado com reverência, respeito e admiração — com medo, às vezes, e desapontamento e arrependimento, mas, na maioria, com aquela familiaridade vulgar que apenas vem com a constante repetição, a familiaridade de ser assunto para constante fofoca.

Você odeia fofocas. Possivelmente, ainda mais do que você odeia Itachi, mas isso é um grande instável _'talvez'_.

"—uma pena, porque eu sou covarde demais para fazer qualquer coisa apropriadamente lasciva." E ela, surpreendentemente, soa muito arrependida. "Embora, por curiosidade, o que você faria se eu pulasse em você?"

Você a encara de boca aberta. Porque, francamente, simplesmente não há nada mais a fazer. Certo, você sabia que ela estava treinando com Tsunade (você acompanha essas coisas), e você sabia que ela estava desenvolvendo algum tipo de força monstruosa, e você supõe que com isso alguém tende a ser um pouco mais confiante, quando alguém consegue quebrar o chão ou nivelar montanhas com um soco — mas, seriamente.

Então você fica embasbacado, por mais desajeitado, deselegante e grosseiro que a palavra pareça.

"Huh?"

Imediatamente, ela está corando e gaguejando novamente, revertendo novamente para a Sakura que você se lembrava da Academia. "E-e-eu—" ela balbuciona, os dedos mexendo nervosamente na barra de seu vestido. "Eu—q-quis dizer—b-bem..."

É doloroso, o jeito com que ela tropeça nas palavras, o jeito com que você não consegue mais ver os olhos dela, porque ela está olhando para tudo menos você. Ela sempre olha para você, e você não gosta de como ela não encontra o seu olhar agora. Você é mimado, você sabe, e você a tomou como garantida — mas ela tem olhos realmente bonitos e você gosta daqueles olhos.

"É que—e-era q-que—eu—" Ela repentinamente chacoalha a cabeça, e você suspeita, com súbito horror, que ela está, provavelmente, piscando de volta suas lágrimas.

E é realmente _doloroso_ como ela gagueja, ruboriza e se remexe, e ela _não quer encontrar seus olhos_, porque _amor_ não deveria ser doloroso. Ela não deveria estar gaguejando, ruborizando, remexendo-se e olhando para longe (e provavelmente chorando) e você está causando tudo isso.

É tudo sua culpa. Sempre é.

"E-esqueça—E-eu s-s-sinto muito—"

Parte de você está furioso, porque ela está sempre se desculpando e ela nunca _tem que fazê-lo_. Ela _não deveria_ sentir muito — não é culpa dela. É sua. Mas ela sempre fez isso por você, não fez? E ela nunca o culpou, não é? E você nunca foi grato, foi?

Vergonha, Sasuke. Vergonha para você.

A maior parte de você, no entanto, não suporta aquelas lágrimas, porque elas são _irritantes,_ _fracas,_ _deploráveis,_ _patéticas_ e _fazem você querer enxugá-las (beijá-las)_. Sua cabeça dói e alguma coisa em seu peito se machuca (embora não é como se você ainda tivesse um coração), e você suspeita que é porque, em algum lugar, uma pequena parte de Sakura está se machucando também.

Você realmente não gosta quando ela chora.

Você nem sabe se ela _está _chorando.

"Eu espero que você não esteja chorando." Você, subitamente, diz, e você está horrorizado porque _Uchiha Sasuke_ _não_ conforta _ninguém_. Isso seria _sentimental_. Mas é claro, sua boca traidora continua a tagarelar, "Você ficará com dor de cabeça, e então sua concentração ficará desequilibrada para o treino de hoje, e então você, provavelmente, se machucará, e eu terei que me sentir mal, por que—bem, eu fiz você chorar, não fiz? E eu não sou muito bom em me desculpar. Então é melhor você parar."

Você não acha que já tenha dito tanto de uma única vez nos últimos onze anos. Talvez a sua vida inteira, porque mesmo antes do _grande golpe de gênio de Itachi _você nunca foi bem um tagarela. Ou melhor, você era, mas ninguém realmente o escutava (exceto, ironicamente, seu querido nii-san)—havia sempre os comentários profundamente irreverentes (paradoxais, mas ele conseguiu ligar de algum jeito) de seu irmão para ponderar.

"Oh." Ela diz, e então — "Eu sinto muito."

"Não sinta." Você responde bruscamente, porque você está fumegando de novo. Você queria que ela parasse de se desculpar, e apenas deixasse _você_ ser castigado pelos _seus_ erros. Você queria que ela parasse de assumir que qualquer erro é culpa _dela_, porque _não é_. Você queria que ela parasse de se responsabilizar pelas _suas_ sinas.

Ela não deveria ter que se responsabilizar por nada.

Ela foi feita para ser feliz.

"Não sinta." Você diz novamente, mas é mais gentil, suave desta vez. Não é afetuoso e não é caloroso, mas você não sabe se alguma vez você estaria apto a sê-lo.

Ela não olha para cima, no entanto, e isso o perturba. Ela _sempre_ o olha quando você fala. Ela sempre se _importou_. Você tinha — você tinha _importância_.

Há algo suave, macio e pequeno em suas mãos e você olha para baixo. E você entende porque ela não olhara para cima. E repentinamente você queria que você pudesse cortar suas mãos fora, porque _elas eram tão traidoras, tão __**traidoras**_.

Mas você não corta, porque seria muito ruim se você não conseguisse realizar selos. E você estaria terrivelmente deficiente (e você não faz trocadilhos — nunca) para sempre, então você provavelmente teria que depender de outras pessoas e você _odeia_ depender de _qualquer um_. Mas, a maior parte, é porque você gosta da sensação da mão dela na sua.

"_Sasuke._" Ela diz, finalmente olhando para cima, olhos abertos, claros e tão _verdes _e — felizes. É uma felicidade trêmula — não tão espalhafatosa quanto o júbilo, não tão estável quanto o contentamento, não tão ameno quanto o prazer, não tão absorto quanto o êxtase. (Esses viriam depois, você silenciosamente promete a ela, antes de parar e, apressadamente, esmagar esse pensamento.) É ondulante, frágil e delicado — desventurado e sublime — e é tão enlouquecedor porque ela está olhando para você com tanta _esperança_ e você nunca foi nada além de desapontamento para todos que o conheciam.

Você morreria para manter aquela felicidade ali. É claro, isso seria sentimental e você não 'é' sentimental, mas tanto faz. Não obstante de todas as vezes que ela tentou lhe convencer do contrário, não é como se sua vida valesse muito. A Hokage deve ter pouco interesse em mantê-lo vivo, e Orochimaru se importa apenas com o corpo. E a felicidade _dela_ é tão preciosamente contagiante — todos estão felizes quando Sakura está feliz. Então é uma boa troca, sua vida pela felicidade dela. Uma coisa perfeitamente racional, perfeitamente obediente, perfeitamente não-sentimental.

Os olhos dela _são realmente_ verdes. E brilhantes. E bonitos.

Isso o deixa (parar) pensando (racionalizando) e você se pergunta por que gastou tanta energia se iludindo, quando todos seriam muito mais felizes se você admitisse o óbvio. Exceto talvez o seu irmão — mas ele pode apodrecer no inferno, como se você se importasse. (Ou melhor, você se importa o suficiente para garantir que ele apodreça no inferno.) E talvez Lee ficasse triste — mas você tem certeza que a chama da juventude dele continuará queimando. E você se pergunta por que está pensando sobre malignos vilões e aberrações estranhas quando você poderia estar beijando sua — como Kakashi chamara? — Amada.

Beijando.

Ela tem belos lábios. Cor adorável. Provavelmente muito macios.

_Beijando_.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn." Você está encarando a boca dela, e quando é que ela chegou tão perto? Por que você está pairando sobre ela?

"Você vai me beijar?"

_Não_ está suspenso na ponta de sua língua. Uma repreensão mordaz cresce em sua garganta. Você se sente tentado a bufar, a lembrá-la que você é _Uchiha Sasuke,_ que poderia ser _assexuado_ graças a toda atenção que presta ao sexo oposto (mulheres, você quer dizer, já que assexuados não... tem um sexo oposto, você pensa. Hermafroditas, talvez?) e o que a faz pensar que ela é tão especial e ela nunca aprende?

"Aa."

Você está se inclinando para baixo, e ela está sorrindo fracamente com aquele olhar levemente incrédulo em seu rosto, e é tão terrivelmente _não-romântico_, este primeiro beijo, que é tão terrível assim, afinal. Porque você nunca foi romântico, mas você acha que ela, talvez, tivesse gostado de um beijo na chuva ou de uma agitação de pétalas de cerejeira que caíssem das árvores ou, ainda, alguma sincera e apaixonada declaração, como aquela que Lee exclama com aterrorizante frequência.

O calor da respiração dela faz cócegas em seus lábios.

E há uma expressão de tanta — tanta _fé,_ tanta _esperança_ e tanto _amor_ — esta bela, quebradiça, divina coisa que ela chama de amor e você chama de salvação — nos olhos dela e no seu (inexistente) coração machuca, porque você não consegue (possivelmente) entender a paciência dela, não consegue entender porque ela estaria disposta a esperar por tanto tempo.

Você foi tão idiota fazendo-a esperar.

Cada pedaço de autocontrole que você acumulou ao longo dos anos desmorona, as paredes que você, cuidadosamente, levantou são demolidas em escombros, e você não se importa porque você está beijando-a, e ela está beijando você e você desliza os lábios sobre os dela, suave, leve, brevemente; uma, duas, três vezes e uma ruga se forma entre as sobrancelhas dela e ela inclina sua cabeça para cima, um claro convite. Você está tão próximo dela, e é intoxicante, e sua respiração agita as mechas de cabelo que caíram sobre o rosto dela. E suas limitações se foram completamente, e antes que você consiga considerar as repercussões de suas ações, as consequências que você sempre calculou tão cuidadosamente, antes que sua mente tenha a chance de analisar qualquer coisa — sua boca encontra a dela, e é firme, desesperado e belo, e os braços dela envolvem seu pescoço e você está esmagando o corpo delicado dela com o seu esguio, e isso continua e continua e você nunca quer que pare—

"Eu não mereço você." Você sussurra, irregularmente, quando finalmente se afasta, sua testa descansando contra a dela.

Ela levanta mão, enroscando os dedos eu seus cabelos, um olhar levemente maravilhado em seu rosto. Ela sorri, o compassivo, adorável sorriso que conserta, pedaço por pedaço, os restos destruídos e estilhaçados de seu coração.

"Nem eu você." Ela sussurra de volta.

E de algum modo, de algum modo, com aquelas palavras, ela consegue trazer seu coração para fora de sua escuridão.

.

.

**III.**

_(Love is not a victory march_

_It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah)_

Você a ama e ela ama você.

É o suficiente.

Você não diz, mas ela sabe. Você a deixa ver o jeito com que você a observa, agora. Deixa-a pegar, por mais que fugazmente, o meio-sorriso que sempre se forma quando ela está por perto. Você segura a mão dela, algumas vezes, e você segura firmemente. E ela ainda olha para baixo, toda vez, um olhar de franco deleite e admiração esvoaçando pelo seu rosto (e você pensa que isso é ridículo, porque o verdadeiro milagre é que _ela_ aceitou _você _— _você é_ o sortudo), antes de olhar para você, radiante e incandescente.

Você pensa, talvez ela compartilhe aquele olhar com os netos dela. Os seus netos.

Você não fala muito, mas isso é como você sempre foi. Você não é um falante — você é um ouvinte e um executor, e você gosta de ouvi-la falar, sua voz melodiosa subindo e caindo em uma rica cadência, e nunca importa realmente quais são as palavras. Ela está ali, e ela fala com você, e isso é o suficiente.

Você se pergunta se ela deseja aquela constante reafirmação que Ino parece almejar, mas você nunca foi bom com palavras. Então você a mostra, em seus gestos silenciosos — e se você não diz muito ou não é eloqüente, ao menos você é coerente em seu silêncio. E você deixa que ela veja o jeito com que seus olhos suavizam quando descansam nela, e a noite, você a abraça firme, por que ela não gosta do escuro (você acha isso irônico), e você faz café para ela, e você sempre a espera quando ela chega em casa tarde da noite, porque _ela é importante_.

Você não fala muito, nunca, mas às vezes você sorri, um esvoaçante, raro meio-sorriso.

E ela entende. Ela lhe diz, todas as manhãs e todas as noites, "Eu te amo, Sasuke." Você dá aquele seu meio-sorriso, e você se inclina para beijá-la, porque você a ama também. E você quer dizer isso também, mesmo que as palavras nunca saiam realmente de sua boca. Você quer dizer.

_Eu te amo. Eu te amo, te amo e te amo._

Você raramente diz, excepcionalmente fala disso, mas vocês entendem um ao outro, e você provavelmente a ama ainda mais por isso.

Algumas coisas não podem ser expressas com meras e vazias palavras.

E apenas no silêncio ela consegue ouvir o ritmo estável de seu coração batendo em harmonia com o dela.

_(every breath we drew was hallelujah)_

.

.

**END**

Longa nota a caminho, preparem-se. (tentarei ser breve, prometo.)

É a primeira vez que eu posto por aqui, então estou nervosa (e empolgada!) com as repercussões.

Em primeiro lugar quero estender a minha dedicação: fiz esta tradução para minhas companheiras de 'trabalho' como um gesto de gratidão (assim espero).

**Pri, Kamila, Bella, Chris e Laura...**

Para vocês que me animam com as traduções e sempre me estimulam a querer trabalhar cada vez mais. Por me entenderem e ajudarem em uma hora que precisei muito, e não brigarem comigo pelos meus atrasos. You're awesome!

Em segundo um obrigada a todos vocês, leitores, que também puderam compreender meu atraso e me desejaram forças. Eu li todas as reviews e vou respondê-las, muito obrigada. Mesmo.

Em terceiro, **Flipped** está para ser atualizada esta semana, então fiquem ligados!

Quarto, estamos preparando uma nova estória para vocês (sim, mais uma!) e, deixe me dizer, ela é incrível! ;) Então, novamente, fiquem ligados!

Quinto – e último! – quero fazer uma pequena propaganda (haha) sobre alguma fanfics que estou traduzindo no meu perfil (J. Proudmoore). Elas são do fandom de Naruto, Sasuke x Sakura, e são estória que eu gosto muito que resolvi trazer do inglês.

Dêem uma passadinha lá, se tiverem tempo. :)

**Então, é isso. Espero que tenham gostado dessa one-shot que é muito querida para mim! E deixem comentários, por favor, eles nos alegram muito.**

J. Proudmoore


End file.
